DESCRIPTION (Taken from application) The Mount Sinai Superfund Basic Research Program Genetic Analysis Core, Core E, will carry out all nucleic acid based assays required for the biomedical Research Projects 10 and 3. The Core will extract and store coded human DNA samples for genotype analyses. Biallelic genotypes will be determined by PCR-RFLP (polymerase chain reaction-restriction fragment length polymorphism) or allele-specific PCR. Competing technologies may be substituted for cost reduction. The work of this Core will determine and characterize human polymorphisms known to affect lead metabolism [ALAD, VDR and HFE]. Also, the Core will examine polymorphisms affecting metabolism of organochlorines that may contribute gene-environment interactions potentially relevant to the genesis of Parkinson's Disease [CYP2D6, CYP2E1, PON1 and GSTP1, as well as known and newly-derived polymorphisms in PON2 and PON3]. Additional polymorphisms will be determined as requested by the Research Project Directors. The Core will determine mouse WNT4, WNT5a and WNT7a genotypes of progeny in crosses of knock-out mice in support of Research Project 9. The Core will search for human WNT polymorphisms for the three mouse WNT genes studied in Project 9. Human PON2 and PON3 will also be investigated. The Core will search for additional human polymorphisms as requested by the Directors of the Research Projects.